Protect Them
by Naxeid
Summary: Noblesse mempunyai kewajiban untuk melindungi para Noble, dan Noble bertugas melindungi manusia, dan manusia bertugas melindungi alam dan makhluk hidup disekitarnya—namun apa yang terjadi jika manusia malah melakukan hal sebaliknya yaitu, berburu mereka, akankah sang Noblesse juga ikut turun tangan? (Fic ini di dedikasi untuk memperingatkan Endangered Species Day #ANIMALIAChallenge


Author by Erikafhr a.k.a Rik-chan

Desclaimer : Noblesse – Jeho Son & Kwangsu Lee belongs.

Summary : Noblesse mempunyai kewajiban untuk melindungi para Noble, Noble bertugas untuk melindungi manusia, dan manusia bertugas melindungi alam dan makhluk hidup disekitarnya—namun apa yang terjadi jika manusia malah melakukan hal sebaliknya yaitu, berburu _mereka_ , akankah sang Noblesse juga ikut turun tangan?, (Fic ini di dedikasi untuk memperingatkan Endangered Species Day #ANIMALIAChallenge).

Genre : Alternative Reality, Fantasy,

NO PAIR

* * *

Sebuah mansion besar berdiri kokoh di atas permukaan tanah yang tandus, dan hanya di kelilingi beberapa pohon besar, mansion tersebut berada di sekitar daerah terlarang, Lukedonia, sebenarnya pemilik mansion itu beserta pelayan setianya tidak mengetahui apa penyebab daerah mansionnya itu bisa menjadi terlarang.

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel a.k.a Raizel pria tampan selaku pemilik mansion tersebut dan pelayannya yang sangat royal, Frankenstein, mereka memasuki daerah terlarang itu untuk menuju ke mansionnya, setelah sampai Frankenstein membuka pintu mansion itu dan mempersilahkan Raizel untuk masuk terlebih dulu, kemudian dia menyusulnya berjalan di belakang Raizel.

"Tuan, mari ku antar ke kamarmu." Ucap Frankenstein lalu mengantarkan Raizel ke kamarnya.

"Akan ku buatkan anda teh." Kemudian berjalan ke arah dapur meninggalkan Raizel.

Raizel bergeming dan berdiri memandangi dunia luar dari balik jendela kamarnya, selalu, bahkan sebelum bertemu Frankenstein Raizel terus berdiam di dalam mansionnya tanpa keluar sedikit pun dan hanya menatap ke arah jendelanya, jika kalian bertanya, apa yang dilihatnya, maka dia akan menjawab, 'Aku melihat sebuah gunuNg, tanah, hutan, laut, dan kota tempat manusia tinggal.' Jika kalian bertanya lagi, kenapa tidak melihatnya keluar, maka dia akan menjawab, 'Tidak, begini saja cukup bagiku.'

 _Ceklek….._

Frankenstein membuka pintu kamar Raizel dengan membawa kereta makanan yang berisi secangkir teh.

"Ini teh anda, tuan." menyodorkan secangkir teh itu kepada Raizel yang kemudian di ambil oleh Raizel.

"Frankenstein, manusia kini sudah jauh berubah." Ucap Raizel di sela-sela mengeteh.

Frankenstein hanya menunduk mengerti, "Yah, mereka berkembang lebih pesat, dan menghalalkan segala cara untuk mencapai tujuannya."

"….."

"Apa tuan khawatir?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin ada yang di rugikan atas perbuatan mereka."

"Aku mengerti, apa aku arus bertindak?"

"Tidak."

"….."

"Tidak sekarang." Lanjutnya.

Frankenstein hanya tersenyum mengerti sebagai jawaban.

"TANGKAP MEREKAA!"

"JANGAN BIARKAN KEHILANGAN JEJAK!"

Seruan tersebut berasal dari kapten yang memimpin Armada ke 8 menuju Mixed Forest, habitat hewah langkah berada,

"Kapten kita menemukannya!" seru bawahannya itu.

"Tembak langsung dan bawa ke Armada!" perintah kapten tersebut.

 _Dorrr…_

Satu kali tembakan tepat sesuai sasaran dan membuat mangsa lumpuh.

 _Dorr…. Dorr….._

Suara tembakan lain terdengar tidak jauh.

"Kapten! Kita mendapatkan 2 ekor." Seru bawahan lainnya yang berjalan mendekat ke arah sang kapten dengan membawa dua jaring besar berisi dua hewan subspecies langkah.

"Bagus, kalian memang bisa di andalkan." Puji kapten tersebut.

"Bawa yang tergeletak ke Armada juga, aku akan mengecek yang lainnya." Lanjut kapten.

"Baik." Seruan anak buahnya bersamaan.

' _Aku akan mendapatkan keuntungan yang sangat melimpah, tidak sia-sia aku datang ke hutan ini, hehe_ ' ucap kapten dalam hati.

Kapten itu berjalan menuju Armadanya setelah mengecek seluruh anak buahnya, dan berhasil membawa pulang 3 subspecies langkah jenis _Panthera Pardus Orientalis_ atau biasa disebut _Macan Tutul Amur/Amur Leopard_.

Amur Leopard ini termasuk jenis hewan langkah yang akan punah, berdasarkan laporan pada bulan Januari 2016, jumlah Amur Leopard ini kurang dari 57 individu di alam liar, mereka ber-habitat di hutan campuran yang terancam penebangan dan pembakaran masal karena ulah manusia.

Mereka juga di buru untuk mendapatkan kulit dan tulangnya, kulit yang manusia dapat dari Amur Leopard ini kemudian di jual dengan harga tinggi, toh siapa yang tidak mau mantel dari Amur Leopard ini, mantel yang tebal dan bertotol indah seperti macan tutul lainnya, mantel ini mungkin bisa di olah menjadi selimut, jaket, gorden, dengan kualitas tinggi dari mantel Amur Leopard itu sendiri, sungguh di sayangkan bila kucing langkah ini akan punah, maka dari itu saat ini sudah ada penangkaran khusus untuk Amur Leopard untuk mengurangi menipisnya populasi mereka dari pemburuan liar yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Frankenstein, aku rasa ini buruk." Ucap Raizel.

"Anda menyadarinya."

"Aku serahkan ini kepadamu, Frankenstein."

"Baik, tuan."

"KITA KEMBALI!" ujar kapten Armada itu.

"YA, KAPTEN." Seruan dari bawahan komando sang kapten.

 _Drrttttttttt…..drtttttttttt…_

Ponsel bergetar dari dalam saku celana kapten.

"Tetua ke-12?" gumam kapten sebelum mengangkat telfonnya.

"Ada apa tetua?" Tanya kapten.

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang aku ingin?"

"Yah, aku sudah mendapatkannya, hanya ketemu 3 Amur."

"Tidak apa-apa, yang penting kau berhasil memburunya, lain kali kita habisi semuanya."

"Baik tetua, mm… ngomong-ngomong jangan lupa bayarannya, karena itu sangat mahal."

"Yah, aku mengerti."

"Terima kasih, tetua."

 _Tutt…tutt…_

Telfon ditutup oleh tetua ke -12.

"SEMUANYA, KIRIM AMUR ITU KE TEMPAT TETUA KE-12, SEGERA!" perintah kapten kepada anak buahnya.

"Baik." Seru mereka.

Di tengah-tengah perjalan laut, Armada ke-8 yang di komando oleh sang kapten terhalang sesuatu yang membuat Armada tersebut berhenti ditengah laut.

"Ada apa?" ucap kapten kepada salah satu anak buahnya.

"Uh, ada manusia yang menghalangi Armada kita, kapten."

"APA!? MANUSIA, MANA MUNGKIN." Ujar kapten.

"I-iya kapten, sungguh, kau bisa lihat sendiri dari monitor."

Kapten langsung melihat monitor yang tersedia, dan dia sangat terkejut mendapati seorang pemuda tampan dengan surai kuning ikal panjangnya di depan Armada mereka, tepatnya menapak di tengah laut, pemuda itu berpakaian rapih dengan setelah jas hitam, tampak seperti seorang pelayan, "Bagaimana mungkin." Ucap kapten.

"K-kami juga tidak tau, atau j-jangan-jangan dia penjaga daerah ini." Ucap anak buah kapten dengan ketakutan.

"Mana mungkin, bodoh, tabrak saja, biarkan dia tenggelam ke dasar laut."

"B-baik kapten." Anak buah kapten akhirnya menuruti perintahnya, mereka melayarkan kembali Armada mereka menabrak seseorang yang berdiri di depan mereka, namun siapa yang sangka seseorang itu bukannya tertabrak tapi malah melompat ke atas Armada mereka yang membuat seisi Armada panik, kecuali sang kapten yang justru merasa sangat kesal atas ulah orang asing itu, akhirnya kapten mengambil sebuah senapan angin yang biasa di pakainya untuk berburu hewan, dan kini berubah menjadi berburu manusia.

 _Dorrr…dorrr….dorrr…_

Sang kapten menembakkan beberapa kali peluru ke arah orang itu yang berada di atas Armada mereka tanpa perduli atap Armada itu bolong.

"Hahahah, dasar dedemit, beraninya kau mengganggu Armadaku." Ujar kapten di sertai tawa bangganya karena berhasil membunuh orang asing ini, namun tawanya seketika luntur melihat orang itu masih berdiri kukuh di atas Armadanya dengan kemeja dan jas hitamny yang sedikit sobek akibat tembakan dari kapten.

Mata kapten terbelalak kaget, sangat kaget, "Siapa kau?"

"Kau tidak perlu tau siapa aku, sekarang kembalikan Amur Leopard itu padaku."

"Hah? HAHAHAHAHA, KAU PIKIR AKU TAKUT PADAMU DAN LANGSUNG MENYERAHKAN AMUR LEOPARD ITU, DASAR DEDEMIT."

"Siapa yang kau panggil dedemit itu, aku atau kau." Mata orang itu mengintimidasi sang kapten.

Kapten berdecih, "SEMUANYA, NAIK KE ATAS DAN SERANG ORANG ITU, DAN LINDUNGI AMUR KITA." Perintah kapten, membuat semua anak buahnya berpencar, ada yang naik ke Armada, adapula yang melindungi Amur.

"Kau bilang Amur mu?" Ucap orang itu.

"Iya, itu Amur ku."

"Dasar manusia serakah, kau bilang 'lindungi Amur kita' aku tidak salah dengar?, padahal kau memburu mereka dan mengambil kulit mereka untuk di jual kepada seorang tetua, apa itu yang disebut melindungi."

"Diam kau!"

"Kau yang diam!" ucap orang itu dengan murka.

"Apa kau tau, apa yang kau lakukan ini berdampak pada tuanku." Lanjutnya.

"….."

"Aku tidak ingin membuat tuanku khawatir karena ulah kalian, kini aku tau kenapa daerah aku dan tuanku tinggal menjadi daerah terlarang."

"Apa maksudmu, dedemit!" marah kapten.

"Aku manusia, kau yang dedemit, dasar pria tua bodoh."

"Apa kau bilang!" kini sang kapten pun dibuat naik pitam oleh orang itu.

"Apa aku harus mengulanginya lagi."

"Dasar kau…. Manusia sialan!" kapten terkesiap.

 _Dorrr…..dorrrr….dorrr….dorrr….._

Kapten terus menghujani orang itu dengan peluru senapan angin yang masih di pegangnya, namun pria itu dengan gampang menepisnya.

Kapten yang melihatnya hanya tersentak kaget, tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lakukan orang itu, ' _Ba-bagaimana mungkin dia manusia._ ' batin kapten.

"Si-siapa kau?" Tanya kaptep dengan gemetar.

"Aku—"

"—Frankenstein."

"….."

"Suatu kehormatan bagimu karena telah mengetahui namaku begitu saja, tapi itu tidak gratis, kau akan membayarnya karena telah mengetahuinya." Ucap pemuda bernama Frankenstein disertai seringai di sudut bibirnya.

' _Apa-apaan dia._ ' Batin kapten.'

"Oh astaga, aku hampir lupa, hari ini kau beruntung karena aku tidak membawa Dark Spear, aku hanya membawa ini—" Ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan duabelas bilah pisau buah yang terbuat dari perak.

Kapten mempertajam pandangannya kepada Frankenstein, "Apa kau akan membunuh ku dengan itu."

"Tepat sekali." Jawab Frankenstein di sertai senyum liciknya.

"Mana mungkin bisa."

"Bisa, kau mau coba—baiklah akan ku coba jika kau memaksa." Frankenstein terkesiap melempar sebilah pisau perak itu dan meleset mengenai lengan kapten yang membuatnya tergores, tidak, tapi dia sengaja.

"ARGHHH!" kapten meringis sambil memegangi lengannya.

"Upss, maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Ucapnya dan masih dengan senyum liciknya."

' _Apanya yang tidak sengaja, brengsek!_ ' ujar kapten dalam hati.

"Apa ini sudah berakhir, kalau begitu biar ku ambil Amur Leopard itu." Ucap Frankenstein sambil berjalan ke arah gudang yang ada di dalam Armada itu, Frankenstein berjalan cuek melewati sang kapten, dan tanpa di sadari sesuatu pun terjadi.

' _CRATTTT'_

Mata Frankenstein terbelalak kaget saat darah segar mengalir di bagian perut kirinya, sang kapten menusuk Frankenstein dari belakang dengan pisau perak yang tergeletak di bawah kaki kapten, pisau yang sama digunakan oleh Frakenstein untuk menggores lengan kapten tadi.

Kapten menyeringai, "Aku kembalikan pisaumu."

"Tidak perlu." Balasnya dengan cepat.

"Apa?"

Kini Frankenstein yang menyeringai, "Kau pikir aku mudah mati dengan pisau kecil itu." Kemudian dia mencabut pisau dari perutnya dengan mudah, sambil meringgis pelan.

"Aku tidak akan mengambil barang yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain."

"….."

"Aku ku beritahu cara yang benar untuk menerima pemberian orang tanpa mengembalikannya." Nada berat di sertai aura yang gelap muncul dari diri Frankenstein, sangat mencekam, asal kalian tau Frankenstein petarung terhebat, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya, bahkan para Noble sekalipun. Terlebih lagi jika dia murka.

"Sekarang, aku akan membalas semua perbuatan kalian, dan kalian akan merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang kalian lakukan." Ucap Frankenstein murka.

Kapten yang sedari tadi mendengarkan Frankenstein, sekarang mulai merasakan aura hitam dari Frankenstein, tubuh kapten pun ikut bergetasr saat merasakan aura dari Frankenstein.

Frankenstein mengeluarkan dua bilah pisau perak dari balik saku jas miliknya, dia menggesekan pisau itu bersamaan,

"Ini belum seberapa, aku masih punya banyak seperti ini—lihat." Frankenstein membuka jasnya dan menunjukkan beberapa pisau perak yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit dari balik jasnya itu.

Kapten hanya menatap takut Frankenstein, berharap saat ini juga dia bisa lolos dari iblis di depannya.

Frankenstein menangkap sinyal ketakutan kapten, "Sayang sekali, saat ini kau tidak bisa kabur."

Kapten pun mundur selangkah demi selangkah.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, bukankah ku bilang untuk membawa Amur itu ketempatku." Ujar seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang kapten, membuat Frankenstein menyernyitkan kedua alisnya.

"Te-tetua." Ucap kapten dengan kaget.

"Tetua?" gumam Frankenstein.

Orang yang di panggil tetua itu memandangi Frankenstein dari atas sampai bawah, merasa risih di pandangi seperti itu, Frankenstein berdecih, "Aku tak sudi di pandangi oleh orang sepertimu."

"Siapa kau?"

"….."

"Apa kau yang membuat semuanya kacau, seharusnya Amur ku datang tepat waktu."

' _Jadi dia salah satu tetua union, sebuah organisasi yang menangkap hewan langkah untuk di jadikan percobaan yang bisa menguntungkan union_.' Gumam Frankenstein dalam hati.

"Ekspresimu mengatakan bahwa kau yang mengacaukannya."

"Jadi, kau tetua union."

' _Bagaimana dia tau tentang tetua ke-12_.' Ucap kapten dalam hati.

"Kau tau?" ucap 12th Elder (tetua ke-12).

"Hanya kebetulan saja."

"Aku tidak ingin basa-basi, sekarang cepatlah menyingkir dari sini kalau kau masih ingin hidup."

Frankenstein menyernyitkan alisnya, "Menyingkir katamu?"

"….."

"Sepertinya ada ke salah pahaman disini."

"Apa maksudmu." Ucap 12th Elder.

"Kau menyuruhku menyingkir, oh ayolah, apa kau tak sadar yang mengacau di daerah ini adalah kalian, atau kalian terkena amnesia seketika." Ucap Frankenstein di sertai seringai tajam di wajahnya.

12th Elder hanya bergeming menatap Frankenstein tajam.

"Disini adalah wilayah ku, kalian tidak berhak memburu para Amur itu dan menjadikannya percobaan untuk menghasilkan sesuatu yang bagus."

' _Dia tau banyak tentang kami, siapa sebenarnya dia_.' Batin 12th Elder.

"Sekarang aku akan mengambil Amur ku." Frankenstein berjalan santai melewati mereka berdua yang sedang bergeming.

"Berhenti." Ujar 12th Elder.

Frankenstein pun berhenti.

"Siapa kau, kau tau banyak tentang kami."

"Aku… aku bukan siapa-siapa, aku hanya seseorang yang tinggal di daerah ini, dan merasa risih atas perbuatan kalian yang seenaknya memburu para Amur tanpa dosa, bukankah kalian tau bahwa jumlah mereka pun sekarang hanya sedikit, dan kalian terus memburu mereka tanpa henti, apa kalian sudah gila!" ujar Frankenstein.

"Brengsek! Kau tidak sadar sedang berbicara dengan siapa saat ini, sudah baik aku mengijinkan kau untuk pergi dan tidak mengganggu ku lagi, tapi kau malah menolaknya dan lebih memilih mengantarkan nyawamu."

"Aku tidak. Justru kau yang mengantarkan nyawamu kesini."

"Sialan, dasar bocah tak tak tau diri." 12th Elder pun naik pitam, dan itu yang diinginkan Frankenstein.

"Sepertinya kau marah—oh, aku takut sekali." Dan menyeringai.

' _Brengsek! Beraninya dia mempermalukanku seperti ini_.' Batin 12th Elder.

"Akan ku buat kau menarik kembali kata-kata mu itu, bocah sialan." Geram 12th Elder.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara."

"Apa!?" _Sialan_.

12thn Elder pun terkesiap menyerang Frankenstein, dia menyerang dengan memukul di bagian perut, tapi Frankenstein berhasil menghindar.

 _Dia bisa menghindar_.

12th Elder kembali menyerang, kini dia dengan cepat menyerang ke belakang, membuat Frankenstein tersentak.

 _CRATTT_

 _Ugghh_

 _Sialan apa yang dia lakukan._

 _Secepat itu._

"Apa kau kaget, kenapa aku bisa menyerangmu dengan cepat, padahal kau sudah berada di belakangku."

 _Bagaimana dia tau._

"Aku tau, terlihat dari ekspresimu, haha apanya yang tetua."

"Brengsekk—"

12th Elder menyerang lebih dulu, dan itu juga yang di inginkan Frankenstein dan dia mulai mengeluarkan kekuatannya, dia juga memperkuat pertahanannya.

 _KABOOM_

12th Elder memukul badan Armada itu hingga oleng, nyaris tenggelam, membuat orang-orang yang berada di dalamnya jatuh terguling. Kapten yang sedari tadi menonton adu mulut antara 12th Elder dan Frankenstein kini juga terguling ke belakang. Tapi tidak untuk Frankenstein, dia tetap berdiri kokoh di tempatnya.

12th Elder kembali menyerang, kini sasaran utamanya adalah Frankenstein, dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, sangat erat, sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih, tapi dia lakukan itu untuk memperkuat kekuatannya saat menyerang Frankenstein dengan sekali pukul.

Kekuatan 12th Elder pun meluap, terlihat dari kepalan tangannya yang mulai mengeluarkan aliran-aliran semacam petir, kini ia siap menyerang, dia melepaskan kekuatannya kepada Frankenstein dengan tiba-tiba, Frankenstein yang belum siap menerima kekuatan 12th Elder kini terguling ke belakang hingga menabrak badan Armada, membuat pakaiannya menjadi robek.

"Kemana rasa percaya diri mu itu." Sindir 12th Elder.

"Aku hanya kaget menerima serangan mendadak dari mu, kurasa tadi aku melamun." Seringai muncul kembali di wajah Frakenstein.

"Jangan sombong kau bocah kuning." Geram 12th Elder. _WTF, bocah kuning, dikira Frankenstein Spongebob apa._

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara dari tadi."

 _SRATT_

12th Elder menggores tubuh Frankenstein dengan aliran-aliran petir yang di buatnya, membuat Frankenstein berkesimpangan darah, walah hanya darah yang keluar dari setiap goresan-goresan yang di buat 12th Elder kepadanya.

"KEMANA KAU YANG TADI, MENGAKU KUAT DAN INGIN MEMBUNUHKU, TAPI COBA LIAT SEKARANG, APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN BOCAH KUNING." Teriak 12th Elder.

Frankenstein memandang Naas 12th Elder.

"Aku jadi penasaran."

"?"

"Kenapa kau bersikukuh untuk melindungi Amur Leopard itu ."

"….."

"Padahal kan dia hanya binatang, sebegitu berharganya kah Amur itu."

"Yah, sangat berharga, dia itu aset alam yang hampir punah, bahkan kau pun lebih rendah darinya."

12th Elder menggeram, "Apa katamu?"

"Mereka tak mengganggu kalian tapi kalian mengganggunya, mereka hanya ingin hidup tenang tapi kalian memburunya, kalian manusia yang mempunyai cara hidup seperti mereka, dan mereka hewan yang mempunyai cara hidup seperti kalian. Konyol bukan."

"Kau bilang mereka aset alam yang hampir punah kan? Maka dari itu daripada punah dan menjadi busuk kami mengolahnya sebelum busuk untuk di jadikan sesuatu yang berharga, apa aku salah."

Frankenstein pun kesal, "Kau salah, untuk menjadikannya berharga bukan dengan memburu dan menguliti mereka, tapi dengan menjaganya agar terus berkembang biak supaya tidak punah, apa kau mengerti perkataanku."

"Jangan sok suci kau ini, toh mereka nanti mati lalu membusuk dan di makan binatang lainnya, jadi tak berharga kan."

"….."

"Aku benar kan."

"Dari tadi kau selalu banyak bicara."

"Apa kau bilang!" 12th Elder menggeretakkan giginya kesal.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai bicara, mari bertarung, atau jangan-jangan kau takut, makanya kau selalu saja banyak bicara."

"APA KAU BILANG! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU—MATI SAJA KAU, BRENGSEK-HYAKKK." 12th Elder menyerang Frankenstein beringas dengan kekuatannya, dia mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya kepada Frankenstein, meski terbilang tidak stabil kekuatan 12th Elder, namun dia tetap menghujani serangan kepada Frankenstein.

Frankenstein kini tak kaget lagi menerima serangan mendadak dari 12th Elder, dia terus menghindar dari serangan 12th Elder, menghindar bukan berarti takut, dia menghindar karena ingin mengetahui sampai mana musuhnya itu bertahan dengan kekuatannya.

"KENAPA KAU TERUS MENGHINDAR BOCAH TENGIK, APA KAU TAKUT, HAH?!" teriak 12th Elder dengan bangga.

"…." Frankenstein tidak mengubris ocehan 12th Elder, dia tetap fokus kepada serangan yang di terimanya.

"LAWAN AKU, BRENGSEK, KEMANA RASA PERCAYA DIRIMU ITU."

Frankenstein menyeringai, "Um, kau mau aku melawanmu?" tanyaya menggoda.

"Sudah kuduga, kau memang lemah, makanya hanya bisa menghindar."

Kini Frankenstein menatap tajam 12th Elder, "Baiklah jika itu maumu—oh, dan satu lagi, aku tidak suka di remehkan." Frankenstein menekankan satu kata terakhir bersamaan dengan aura menakutkan yang ia keluarkan, sangat mencekam. Bahkan film horror pun kalah mencekamnya.

' _A-aura apa ini, kenapa aku merasa takut sekali_.' Gumam 12th Elder dalam hati.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu bersama dengan para Amur yang sudah kau buruh lebih dulu."

12th Elder tersentak merasakan perubahan Frankenstein yang begitu menakutkan.

"Sambutlh panggilanku, Dark Spear."

 _JLEDERRR-JGERRRR_

Suara petir menggema di seluruh lautan, dimana Frankenstein, 12thn Elder, dan yang lainnya berada, suara petir yang datang bersamaan dengan senjata jiwa Frakenstein.

Senjata yang dibuat dengan para roh Bangsawan.

Senjata yang di paksa menerima roh yang tidak seharusnya berada di dalam senjawa itu,

Senjata yang di ciptakan untuk membunuh para manusia yang serakah.

Itulah Dark Spear, senjata jiwa yang di buat Frankenstein untuk dirinya sendiri, meski tidak bisa di sebut dengan senjata jiwa, karena senjawa jiwa yang sebenarnya hanyalahn para pemimpin keluarga bangsawan yang memilikinya, ia hanya menirunya, ya menirunya, maka dari itu Dark Spear memiliki energy yang sangat gelap, karena Dark Spear sendiri diisi oleh jiwa-jiwa orang yang di paksa untuk menempati senjata itu, atau lebih di kenal dengan kata 'dibunuh'.

Dan kini Frankenstein mengeluarkan senjata itu.

Aura dari Frankenstein dan senjata itu sendiri kini menyatu, menjadi gelap dan bekerja sama untuk mengalahkan musuh yang berada di depan mata, efeknya pun sangat mematikan bagi pemakainya, jika terlalu lama menggunakannya dan tidak bisa mengontrolnya maka senjata itu akan meelan jiwa pemakainya sendiri, bentuk Dark Spear pun seperti dua panah yang saling bersinggungan dengan satu tumpu, kira-kira seperti ini .

"Mari kita akhiri disini." Ucap Frankenstein.

12th Elder menelan ludahnya sendiri, penuh membanjiri seluruh wajahnya. Dia pun berdecih dan mencoba untuk meningkatkn kekuatannya untuk menyerang Frankenstein, perlu kalian ketahui 12th Elder ini adalah Elder paling lemah di union dari Elder-elder lainnya, jadi seberapa kuatnya dia tetap saja kekuatannya tidak stabil.

"MATI KAU." Seru 12th Elder sambil menyerang Frankenstein.

SRAKKKK

"Ugh, uhukk…uhukk." 12th Elder terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Tetua!?" seru kapten yang sejak tadi mengamati mereka berdua.

Siapa yang sangka, 12th Elder yang menyerang lebih dulu Frankenstein, dan tanpa jeda pula Frakenstein menyerang 12th Elder secara tiba-tiba dengan Dark Spear nya.

"Uhukk…a-apa yang kau—"

"Oh maaf, aku pegal memegangnya terus seperti ini, jadi aku melemparnya ke sembarang arah, dan tampaknya tak sengaja mengenaimu—oh lihat sepertinya dia sangat menyukaimu." Frankenstein menyeringai puas melihat 12th Elder yang kini tak beradaya, sekuat itukah Dark Spear, sampai-sampai dengan gampangnya dia melempar dan telak mengenai 12th Elder.

"Kurasa kekasihku itu benar-benar menyukaimu—ah dia sangat murahan, mau dengan siapa saja, aku merasa dikhianati olehnya, tapi dia sungguh kuat, aku sangat mencintainya." Oceh Frankenstein tanpa memperdulikan 12th Elder.

' _Ada apa dengan senjata ini_.' Ucap 12th Elder dalam hati.

"Ugh, ARRGHHH….." 12th teriak kesakitan saat Dark Spear mulai menelan jiwanya.

"S-senjatanya menelan jiwa tetua, bagaimana mungkin?" gumam kapten yang menyaksikan 12th Elder di telan Dark Spear secara sempurna, dan 12th Elder pun kini menghilang.

Frankenstein mengalihkan pandangannya kepada kapten , dia menatap tajam kapten hingga membuat kapten bergidik, seluruh bulunya pun meremang, ' _A-apa sekarang dia akan membunuhku._ ' Ucap kapten dalam hati.

"Kau—" tunjuk Frankenstein ke arah kapten.

Hanya kata 'Kau' yang baru terucap dari mulut Frankenstein, peluh sudah membanjiri tubuh kapten.

"—Kau, sekarang lepaskan Amur Leopard itu kalau tak mau seperti dia." Menunjuk ke arah dimana bekas 12th Elder berdiri.

Dengan cepat kapten mnganggukkan kepalanya dan berlari ke dalam Armada, kemudian menyuruh semua anak buahnya untuk membebaskan Amur Leopard itu, kini anak buah kapten itu membawa tiga Amur Leopard yang tadi sempat diburuhnya, dan menyerahkan Amur yang sedang tersungkur tak sadarkan diri itu kepada Frankenstein.

"B-bagaimana kau membawanya?" Tanya kapten dengan ragu.

Benar juga, bagaimana Frankenstein membawa tiga Amur itu seorang diri, sedangkan dia hanya mempunyai dua tangan, tapi—

"Maaf aku terlambat." Ucap seseorang lainnya yang kini sudah berdiri di samping Frankenstein, orang itu memiliki surai kuning ikal seperti Frankenstein, namun tidak sepanjang Frankenstein.

"Kau tepat waktu, Rajak." Ucap Frankenstein kepada seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku akan membantumu membawa satu Amur itu." Ucap Rajak dengan santai.

"Baiklah—dan kalian, kuperingatkan untuk tidak mendekati daerah ini lagi." Ujar Frankenstein kepada kapten dan yang lainnya, kemudian mengambil Amur Leopard itu kembali.

"Ayo kita pergi." Ucap Frankenstein yang dibalas anggukan oleh Rajak.

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Armada, dan tidak lama kemudian mereka sampai di hutan dan meletakkan ketiga Amur itu.

"Mereka tidak mati." Ujar Rajak setelah memeriksa ketiga Amur itu.

"Yah, mereka hanya pingsan, dan sedikit terluka akibat tembakan itu."

"Aku akan kembali." Ucap Rajak.

"Baiklah—terima kasih." Jawab Frankenstein.

Rajak mengangguk pelan lalu pergi meninggalkan Frankenstein dengan cepat.

Setelah selesai mengurus sekaligus menyembuhkan Amur Leopard itu, kini Frankenstein kembali ke mansion tuannya, Raizel. Dia langsung menemui Raizel yang berada di dalam kamarnya.

"Tuan, semuanya sudah beres, saya juga sudah menyembuhkan Amur itu, dan sekarang Amur itu sudah kembali sehat." Ujarnya kepada Raizel yang sedang menatap keluar jendela.

Raizel membalikan badannya, menatap pelanyannya, "Frankenstein, aku percaya padamu."

Frankenstein tersentak seketika, "Ah, terimakasih tuan."

.

.

.

.  
.

*****END*****

.

.

.

.

.

 **Apa yang kalian dapat dari cerita di atas?**

rik-chan membuat unsur fantasy-nya terlalu kental, jadi pembahasan tentang Amur Leopardnya tidak terlau menonjol, maafkan daku/sungkem.

Btw untuk fic The Title akan rik-chan lanjut bulan depan, soalnya rik-chan mau fokus PKL dulu, tinggal seminggu lagi kok, abis itu rapih/gakadayangnanyarik.

dan The Title bakal slow update, kenapa, karena rik-chan gak betul-betul nyiapin untuk cerita itu, jadi setiap tulis satu chapter update, satu chapte update, jadi sekarang pun chapter 5 masih tahap pengetikan awal, nanti rik-chan mau buat banyak chapter supaya gak terlantar gini. aku harap masih ada yang tunggu kelanjutan ceritanya, sampai ketemu bulan depan, lol.


End file.
